


Touch Me

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute boys in love, First Time, M/M, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: “Babe,” Lance pants, gently pushing his boyfriend off him. His head was reeling from hormones and arousal and kisses. The situation in his lap was going to be problematic if they didn’t stop, too. “Keith.”*My first attempt at smut! Enjoy.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, I'm only a lesbian, so please correct me if I did anything wrong. This is honestly feel-good, comfortable stuff, because I know how my body works, but I don't necessarily like fem!keith. Anyways- enjoy!

“Babe,” Lance pants, gently pushing his boyfriend off him. His head was reeling from hormones and arousal and kisses. The situation in his lap was going to be problematic if they didn’t stop, too. “Keith.”

The smaller male sits back on Lance’s knees, his amethyst eyes hazed with want and annoyance. “You stopped.” He complains, reaching up and pushing his bangs from his eyes. His lips were kissed red, his face flushed. His shoulder was bare where the shirt he’d stolen from his boyfriend had fallen off. Lance had to fight the urge to lean over and mark his neck.

“W-Well…” Lance stutters, flicking his gaze away for a moment as he shifts. “Yeah. I mean. We haven’t ever… I didn’t want to push you or anything.”

Keith pauses, processing this. The heat fades from his cheeks slightly, his brow furrowing in thought. He seemed to be weighing something pretty heavily. Lance shifts underneath him, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands before resting them on the outsides of Keith’s thighs.

“You aren’t pushing me.” He decides after a moment, brushing his fingers over Lance’s wrists. “I want to.”

Lance feels stars explode behind his eyes. Holy shit. This might actually happen. “Are you sure? I mean, I know you took off your binder and everything, so today must be a good day, but-”

He’s cut off by lips against his own, soft and chaste. His words die with a soft _hmph_ against Keith’s mouth, which draws a chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“I want to.” Keith murmurs again, his voice a soft purr that sends heat directly down south to Lance’s rapidly growing problem. “Do you?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he exhales, as Keith scoots farther into his lap, straddling his thighs. Lance praised whatever higher deity that had came up with the idea to give his boyfriend the impossible flexibility he had. Maybe it was all those years of dance Keith had done. Maybe it was simply because he was perfect in every way possible. “Yeah, baby. I want to.”

Keith pulls back, his expression sharp and dangerous, glinting in the dim light of his apartment. He drags a hand through Lance’s hair, fingertips brushing over his jaw. “Good.” He says.

Before Lance can comprehend anything else, Keith is kissing him again. It wasn’t like it had been a few minutes ago - soft, sweet, slightly heated. Nope. All of that had been thrown out the window, replaced with something heady and intense.

It takes Keith’s tongue tracing the seam of his lips for him to snap out of his trance. He kisses back, earning a groan from his boyfriend as he drags him as far down into his lap as possible, one hand on his lower back.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Keith gasps, grinding down gently on Lance’s steadily growing arousal. His jaw goes slack, his head tilting back slightly. Keith takes this opportunity to press searing kisses to his neck.

“C-Can you blame me?” He chuckles breathlessly, running his hands over the smaller male’s back, pushing up the shirt in the back. Lance goes slowly, just in case there are any objections. Sure, Keith had taken off his binder, but that didn’t always mean he wanted to be stripped of all defenses.

“No.” Keith licks into his mouth, straightening slightly, rolling his hips purposefully downwards. He lets out a shaky breath the exact moment Lance inhales sharply. They’re still for one, impossible moment. Then Keith shifts, settling his legs under his hips, and starts grinding down on Lance like he had been born to do it.

“ _Babe_ ,” Lance’s voice breaks. “Kei- _aahh_... Keith, we’ve got to… move to th-the bed.”

The groan clearly voices his boyfriend’s disappointment and arousal, but he makes no argument when Lance hooks his arms under his thighs and starts for the bedroom. His legs wrap themselves around the Cuban’s hips, his arms around his neck.

“You’re very strong.” Keith observes.

Lance grins, hefting him slightly. “Does that turn you on?”

“So what if it does? It isn’t like-” his words are cut off as he’s thrown onto his bed, replaced with a sharp burst of surprised laughter.

“Isn’t like what?” Lance grins, shucking his shirt and tossing it carelessly to the side.

“I can’t even remember now,” Keith scowls. He was the absolute picture of beauty; laying over the bed, his messy and tangled hair spilling over the grey sheets. His amethyst eyes smouldered with heat and the bottom of the shirt he was wearing had ridden up to expose creamy skin that was flushed with arousal.

Lance was absolutely in love with him. He smiles gently, climbing onto the bed and leaning over him, one hand on either side of Keith’s head. “You’re beautiful.” He says.

Keith’s eyes widen a fraction, his cheeks darkening with the beginning of a blush. “You’re a dork,” he mumbles, glancing away. But he was pleased; Lance could see it in the small curve of his lips, in the way his nose wrinkles.

“Yeah.” Lance nods, shifting and sliding a knee between Keith’s thighs. He leans down to drink up the gasp it earns him, smiling at the slight cant of his boyfriend’s hips. “I am.”

He moves his thigh up slightly, grinding against Keith. His old pair of Batman boxers were already soaked, leaving a wet print on Lance’s jeans. Well, if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world - that combined with the broken little noise that fell from Keith’s lips every time he moved? He could come right now.

Maybe not right now; he had a job to do. This was going to be as good for Keith as it was for him, dysphoria aside. Today was a good day. He was going to make it the best day.

“Can I take this off?” He asks, mouthing at his pulse and tugging at the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

“Yeah,” Keith pants in his ear. A shiver runs down Lance’s spine. “ _Please_.”

“Fuck, babe,” he laughs, sitting back and helping Keith sit up. “You’re killing me here.”

Lance reaches down, tugging at the hem again and looking up at Keith for permission. After a tiny nod is given, he pulls it off in one swift motion, leaving Keith bare from the waist up. He pauses, his gaze running over the small swell of his bust, the pale collarbones, the soft blush splotching his neck.

“You can-” Keith starts, then breaks off, searching for his words as if they were scattered on the bedspread. “You can… touch them. Me. I don’t- it’s fine.”

The Cuban’s gaze softens. He nods, gently laying Keith back down and kissing him as tenderly as he can manage. “Let me know if you need to stop, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith nods, his chin bumping against Lance’s temple.

They kiss for a little while longer, the taller boy rutting his leg up into Keith to bring him out of his head and back into the moment. He doesn’t go down any farther than his neck until his boyfriend is a mess of heavy panting and his underwear is pretty much ruined.

He presses hot, wet kisses down his collarbones, stopping to nip and mark odd places. It startles small, excited noises from Keith every time he does it. They both pause when he leans down, settling over his chest.

After a moment, Lance looks up at Keith. Keith looks back at him, his expression dazed and a little worried. He grins up at Lance, then flicks his tongue over his nipple.

“Oh,” Keith says, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Lance hums in acknowledgement, leaning down and sucking his nipple into his mouth and reaching over to tug at the other one gently. Keith squirms underneath him, whining softly and tilting his head back.

“Lance.” He pleads in a shaky voice. “Lance, please.”

“Please what?” Lance sucks slowly, admiring the way Keith arches into it. He kisses his clavicle, shifting and switching to pay attention to the neglected nipple. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Ah, _fuck_ \- you, I need… I need _something_.”

He hums, nibbling gently and tugging, pulling off with a lewd pop. “Something.” He repeats, sitting up and tracing patterns over Keith’s abdomen with his fingertips. Goosebumps break out over Keith’s chest, his breath stuttering in his chest.

“Yes, yes.” He rasps, his fingers digging into the bedsheets. “Something… _nnn_ , more! Goddammit, stop _teasing!_ ”

Lance sits back, looking down. He drags his fingers up and down Keith’s sensitive thighs, which tremble in response. Wow, wasn’t that a sight. He’d dreamt of this; having Keith spread out underneath him, flushed and marked up, begging with his name on his lips.

“I’m gonna eat you out.” He decides.

“Fuck.” Keith whispers, throwing a hand over his face, his chest heaving.

Lance grins, leaning down and tugging at the waistband of Keith’s boxers with his thumbs. “Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Keith rasps from behind his hand, his voice muffled.

“What was that?” Lance reaches down, his thumb pressing into the damp fabric between Keith’s thighs.

His boyfriend twitches with a soft noise, his hips rolling up to gain more friction. He whines when Lance pulls away completely. “Lance!”

“What? What do you want me to do?”

“Just…” He takes a deep breath, peeking out at him. “Just- do it. Eat me out, take off my underwear, _touch me_.”

Lance’s breath catches in his throat. He sits back, yanking his jeans off, sighing softly when some of the pressure is released. “See what you do to me, babe?” He huffs when Keith’s gaze drops down. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

His boyfriend grins, slightly shy, shifting his hips. Lance kneels at the edge of the bed, taking Keith by the thighs and pulling him down. He rids him of his underwear pretty quickly, tossing them with the rest of the clothes on the floor.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful.” He groans, pushing Keith’s thighs open. He nibbles at the skin of his inner thighs, grinning when the muscles tense, Keith straining to keep them open. “Look at you.” He murmurs, snagging his thumb over his folds and pulling him open a bit.

He runs a finger through the slick that had gathered there, tracing over his hole and nipping sharply on his thigh.

“ _Ah!_ ” Keith twitches under him, tilting his head to see better. “Stop teasing, just… just do something already.”

“Gladly.” Lance mumbles, pushing his legs farther apart and leaning in, licking teasingly at the mess he’d made. The taste wasn’t great, but it wasn’t all that bad, either. He didn’t care, though, because it was _Keith_.

He leans up a bit, pressing the flat of his tongue to his clit and pulling away a bit to kitten lick at it. Each time he moves, Keith twitches underneath him, his toes curling or his fingers yanking at the sheets.

“More,” Keith pleads, rolling his hips when Lance dips his tongue past the outer layer of muscles, chuckling. “More, Lance, please.”

He sits back, licking his lips and looking up at Keith. “Like this?” He asks, reaching up and teasing at his entrance. His boyfriend nods rapidly, rolling his hips.

“Use your words, darling. I can’t read minds.” Lance coos.

“Yes!” Keith sobs. “Yes, yes, just like that.”

“Good boy.” He murmurs, pumping his finger gently, curling it and searching for something in specific. Keith chokes at the name, the muscles in his stomach jumping. Lance files that away for later - who knew when pet names would come in handy?

It isn’t until Lance has got two fingers in him that Keith arches up with a sharp cry. “There!” He gasps. “Oh, shit, fuck, _there_ -”

Lance grins, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers at the same time. Keith _wails_ , bearing down on his fingers, trying to fuck himself down onto them. “I’m gonna come,” he sobs. “Lance, don’t stop.”

The noise he makes is absolutely feral when Lance pulls away completely. He sits up on his forearms, his gaze crackling with fire. “What gives?” He snarls.

“ _What gives_ is that I want to be inside you before you come, babe.” Lance reaches over for his pants, pulling out his wallet and taking out a condom. Keith flushes, watching, his legs falling open.

“‘Kay.” He says after a moment, staying where he was to watch.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Keith - who simply rolls his eyes - as he pulls off his boxers. His cock springs to attention, flushed red and angry for want of attention. Keith swears under his breath softly when Lance strokes himself before rolling on the condom.

“You’re big.” He says softly. Lance settles back over him, peppering kisses over his face.

“You still want to continue?” He asks against his cheek, brushing his hand over his hip.

“Let’s put it this way,” Keith leans down, reaching out to tease his fingers over the head of Lance’s cock. “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll go get my toys and do it myself.”

Lance chokes on the spit in his mouth. “You have Em>toys?” He squeaks. “Holy shit, baby! Why didn’t I know about this sooner? We _have_ to use those sometime.”

“Deal,” Keith says simply, shifting underneath him. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

“Yes, sir.” Lance laughs, leaning down to stroke at his clit before he sits up and presses inside slowly, inch by inch.

His boyfriend groans underneath him, his head dropping back onto the bed, fingers scrabbling for Lance’s hand. He takes it, squeezing gently.

“I’ve - _hah_ \- got you.” Lance moans as he bottoms out. They both stay still, chests heaving and senses overwhelmed with feeling.

“You feel really good.” The Cuban says weakly, reaching down and resting a hand on the curve of Keith’s waist.

“S-So do you…” Keith takes a few deep breaths, adjusting. After a moment or two, he nods. “Okay. You can… you can move now. Please move.”

“You got it, honey.” Lance grins. Whatever protest Keith had to the name dies with a gasp as Lance pulls back and pushes back in slowly. He quivers under him.

“Good?” the Cuban breathes, leaning down and bracing his arms beside Keith’s head. His boyfriend’s legs wrap around his waist, arms twining around his neck.

“Faster.” Keith demands, reaching up and yanking at his hair. Lance obliges with another thrust that draws a long moan from Keith.

He sets a steady pace that has Keith writhing and panting and sobbing his name underneath him, one that was sure to wring them both out in no time. One day, he promises himself, he would take his time with Keith - make him come as many times as his body could manage, give him as much pleasure as he could handle. One day.

It isn’t long until Lance is on the edge, teetering over it dangerously. He reaches down between them, rubbing Keith’s clit. It’s hard, with the sloppy mess he’s become, but he manages. He rubs tight circles over the bundle of nerves, kissing his neck.

“Come for me,” He pants. “Come on, Keith. Come for me.”

Keith thrusts his hips in time with Lance. It only takes another few seconds before he’s coming, trembling under Lance with a soft sob. His walls clench down hard, drawing the Cuban to his own finish, his hips stuttering. He rocks them gently, still rubbing Keith through his climax.

The room is filled with the sound of heavy breathing for a while. Keith’s eyes are closed, his mouth open as he tries to suck in as much air as possible. After a moment, he opens them, his amethyst gaze sleepy and sated.

“Wow,” He croaks. Keith winces when Lance pulls out, closing his legs and rubbing at his hips gently. The Cuban sits back, discarding the condom and reaching down for one of their discarded shirts to clean up.

“Good?” He asks, reaching between Keith’s legs and wiping him down gently. Keith’s face twists into a mix of pleasure-pain as overstimulation washes over him. Lance apologizes with a kiss to his hip, smiling sleepily up at him.

“It was great. Now come here, you.” He opens his arms, sighing happily when Lance tosses the shirt away and falls into his embrace. “Nap time.”

“I agree.” Lance tugs the blankets up over them, rubbing gently at his hip. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.” Keith yawns, curling into Lance.

The bigger of the two stays awake for a bit, simply to admire Keith’s naked form. He really, really loved his boyfriend. This would have to become something they did often - he wanted to find every single way to tell Keith he loved him. What better way to do it than through the most intimate form of contact?

He looks down at Keith, brushing sweaty hair from his temple and leaning down to kiss him. “I love you.” He whispers again, settling in to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr at [RenyWrites](https://renywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
